


The Recruit  || TF2 x Reader ||

by Arteurysm



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Depression, Multi, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteurysm/pseuds/Arteurysm
Summary: "Recruit" is the newest addition to the TF crew.With the addition, comes a ripple effect.With the ripple effect, comes pent up emotions.With that comes the expression of them, whether good or bad.With the emotions comes the old voices.Will you give in this time?--Very angsty-Eventual smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)- Suicide attempts/mentions-very triggering in general





	The Recruit  || TF2 x Reader ||

Ms. Pauling had called the mercenaries into a meeting in the common room for an unexpected meeting.

"So," she began, the room staying dead silent. They knew all too well that unexpected meetings meant either big trouble or big rewards. A 50/50 chance.

"we might have hired a new merc, and might be coming in tomorrow morning."

The room erupted into questions, as expected.

"Does he like baseball--" Scout began,

"Heavy hopes ees not baby sized," Heavy stated, calmly folding his hands.

"Do jou know his blood type? I need some-" Medic got interrupted.

Demoman took a swig of scrumpy. "What does the lad look like?"

Sniper just kinda put his head in his hands. he didn't like the noise.

Engie pursed his lips, probably thinking of inventions or what class the Mann's could possibly add.

"MRrRRPHH!" Pyro flailed his arms about, seemingly getting his point across.

Spy squinted, suspiciously eyeing miss P be bombarded by the other merc's questions all at once.

"WHY IS ANOTHER SOLDIER JOINING? ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH MA'AM?!?!??!" Soldier yelled, arms up.

Miss P sighed loudly, shaking her head. "I'll let you ask for yourselves. I give up for today... sigh... Just.. act at least decent tomorrow. Don't make a bad impression. I have a feeling you won't want to. You're all dismissed."

The mercs sulked away back to their rooms, unanswered questions still in the back of their minds.

They're in for a surprise, tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna get anGSTY in later chapters.


End file.
